Cards That Must Not Be Named
by WriterGurly
Summary: Sakura & Co are summoned to Hogwarts to defeat the cards that have been unleashed by Lord Voldemort, but along the way they meet three people who have a great effect on their lives...
1. The Letters

Authors Note: This is my second fanfic and it's gonna be... well I have no idea cos I haven't even thought of an ending yet but anyway I hope you enjoy!! PS if you have read my other fic Summer Camp Mayhem (hee hee sneaky advertising) then you'll know that I had a key, well I've got one in this too but don't be alarmed it's not hard I promise  
  
Key: "talking (duh)" /thinking/ ~ * ~ dream sequence (later on) ~ * ~ MoUtHiNg  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors and as I'm not profiting please god don't sue me... Cos I'm broke  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Letters  
  
  
  
Sakura looked out her bedroom window and sighed /Why is the first day of summer holidays so dull/ Sakura's eyes widened and for a split second she thought she saw an owl cruising the sky /In Reedington? Don't make me laugh/ But sure as hell there it was again and again and... Woah! Sakura leapt from her seat and practically knocked all her summer homework off her desk, but this magnificent sight was worth it...  
  
Madison stared into space thinking of her beautiful camcorder and the way she felt so happy when she touched it /Like when I'm with.../ She shook herself and sighed /Get over it girl, he doesn't feel like that/ As Madison thought of different ideas for new costumes she heard something tapping at her window. Slowly and almost cautiously she edged her way towards the window as the tapping grew louder. When she reached the window she felt a gasp of delight exit her mouth and she had to hold the window sill for support /That's impossible. They're.../  
  
Li scowled as he thought of the prospect that Eli might have a crush on Sakura /Damn it why can't I have Sakura!/ Li shrank at the love and anger in that one thought /But why can't I tell her?/ He figured this summer was as good a time as any except... Well Meilin had come to visit and with her hanging around it would be even more difficult than it already was. He idly looked out the living room window and was suddenly knocked back over the couch "What the..."  
  
Eli had Spinner in a head lock as they raced around the room laughing. Eli had felt so shattered when he had a sudden flash that she didn't like him like that, so as soon as he had got home he had enticed Spinner into a wrestling match by giving him a candy bar "Eli! Look at that!" Eli spun around nearly knocking Ruby's precious moon vase off the table "What?" As he spun something whacked him in the face and he saw it float down before his eyes "Huh?"  
  
Meilin was fed up. Fed up because Li liked Sakura more than her and fed up because she could tell that somethin was up between Eli and Madison. /And then there's me, with no-one to pair up with/ She furiously kicked another hole in her wall but as she suddenly thought how she could hide the holes, she heard Li scream from downstairs "Li!" She raced downstairs but when she got there she nearly fainted from surprise as Li sat up covered in owls. As she saw him stand she noticed that the owls had dropped something in his lap and it dropped to the floor. But there was more than one and Meilin felt her heart skip as she noticed two envelopes with emerald green writing on the front. She wondered if her and Li were the only two with them.  
  
Sakura frantically ran down the stairs and out the door, steering her way to Madisons whilst clutching a parchment envelope in her hands. Unopened. As she arrived at Madisons house she noticed that the door was open /Someone's already here/ As she tiredly climbed the stairs she could hear laughing and chatting  
  
"Gosh you should have seen Li's face when the owls finally let him go, I thought he was gonna hurl!"  
  
"Yeah I think I might have at some point but I'm still dizzy"  
  
There was more laughter that she recognised as Madison and she knew the speakers were Li and Meilin, but who was the other one  
  
"Spinner got pinned to the wall by four of them whilst I was trying to grab the envelope"  
  
/Eli!/ She dragged herself up the stairs zonked out from the fighting that had gone underway in my bedroom but still she couldn't wait to see what was in the envelope. Madison spied her first  
  
"Sakura! Snap" she held up an envelope identical to Sakura's except for the address. Then the others held up theirs and Sakura sat wearily on Madisons bed  
  
"What's wrong Sakura, you look so tired" Sakura nodded  
  
"I had to fight the birds before I could get the envelope, it was like they were trying to check that I was me. But then I had to use a card and I just feel so tired!" Madison looked worried  
  
"Open it before you pass out" The eagerly she tore open hers and, like a child at christmas, her eyes lit up  
  
"Wow!" Sakura felt curious and she quickly opened hers, as she stared at it she felt almost weak at the knees /But it's impossible, I'm not a.../ She just stared dumbly /Keep reading/ she urged herself and her eyes drifted to the emerald green words. Li almost pounced on her to afraid to open his  
  
"Read it aloud! C'mon Sakura please" Meilin and Eli joined eagerly awaiting the contents of the envelopes in their hands  
  
"Please, please Sakura" Sakura laughed and cleared her throat  
  
"Here goes nothing" she looked at the paper and this is what she read  
  
Dear Miss Avalon,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of allnecessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no less than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Oh wait there seems to be something else" Sakura noticed a small piece of parchment drift from out of the envelope followed by a larger one which was obviously the equipment list. She looked at the smaller piece and read it aloud  
  
"Dear Miss Avalon and friends,  
  
I am afraid that there has been a terrible happening at Hogwarts and as the cardcaptor you're help is needed. Lord Voldemort has created dark cards that may run loose in the school if we don't get your help.  
  
The letter above is your identification as no-one must know the real reason you are here. A list of instructions is in one of the remaining envelopes as is your tickets.  
  
Have a safe journey,  
  
Albus Dumbeldore  
  
Headmaster  
  
"Wow!" breathed Meilin as she scrabbled for her letter "I hope I get the tickets"  
  
Eli reached for his as well  
  
"I want the instructions" Li just looked at the letters weirdly  
  
"I just want to know what's going on"  
  
Authors Note: That was really long but it gave you the basic principle of the letters, now on with the next chapter and remember... Harry, Hermione and Ron are coming soon! 


	2. Sleepless Nights

Authors Note: second chapter and it's getting good! Sakura & co. have just got their Hogwarts letters informing them that they have to try and capture Voldemorts cards and be good students! Phew! Carry on my fair people, adventure awaits!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with with either Harry Potter or Cardcaptors plus I am not getting any money from this therefore I would appreciate it if I wasn't sued  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Sleepless Nights  
  
  
  
Sakura, Madison and Meilin were having a heart to heart girly chat as they trekked around London looking for pubs. Sakura understood that Meilin loved Li and that made it easier for them to talk because they had something in common. It turned out that when Meilin wasn't spending her time being catty she was a really lovely person, someone Sakura felt would be a wonderful friend to have in later years. Sakura and Meilin were talking about what they thought Hogwarts would be like and Madison tuned into the conversation every five minutes or so as that was about all her brain could handle at the moment.  
  
Eli and Li were actually having a nice chat about what all the magic would be like and how they were going to get to their platform. They had found out that Eli had the tickets and Meilin the instructions so they had swapped and then as Meilin peered at the tickets she thought something must be wrong, as it stated that their train was at eleven o'clock on platform nine and three quarters. But after reassurance that it couldn't be wrong they had decided to wait until the week before they left to get their equipment. Thus being it.  
  
"I think that Hogwarts will probably be like some fairytale castle with never ending halls and dead ends" Sakura said casually looking over at Li and Eli. Meilin shook her head  
  
"No way, I think that it probably looks like a normal boarding school but once you get inside it seems way bigger than it looks" Sakura thought about and nodded  
  
"Yeah I figure that's probably spot on" Meilin smiled and Sakura smiled back. Madison smiled as she noticed them bonding over Hogwarts. Now she decided was time to go over and see what Eli and Li were talking about, and as she drew nearer she felt her cheeks slightly hotten up.  
  
"Hey Li, Eli! What are you talking about?" she noticed that Eli's cheeks were tinged with red and she wondered if...nah.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out where the platform is. I mean it doesn't exist" Eli nodded in agreement and then smiled at Madison  
  
"Couldn't take Meilin and Sakura bonding huh?" Madison laughed  
  
"It was too weird that they're actually, talking!" Li grinned and looked over at Sakura and Meilin. His eyes met Sakura's and they both looked away instantly, Madison just looked at Eli and smiled ThEy LoOk So CuTe! Eli nodded and then blushed slightly, craving some courage. Madison's smile was courage enough and he looked her straight in the eyes So Do YoU. Madison blushed and turned her head looking at a weird little building, that was so dark yet it seemed so cosy /And no-one else can see it/ She thought excitement rising  
  
"Look!" She squealed "The Leaky Cauldron" The others looked away from their conversations and smiled laughing  
  
"Finally!" Sakura cried, she bravely stood next to Li and tugged his arm "Let's go" She dragged Li with her who at this point had turned as red as a rose  
  
"Um, Sakura could you..." Sakura suddenly realised that she had been dragging Li so she quickly dropped his arm and shuffled next to Madison who was gazing at Eli thoughtfully /Does he really like me?/ She looked over to Sakura who was burning red and then at Meilin who was glaring but not as bad as she had before she became friends with Sakura. Well at least she thought they were friends now, she wasn't sure.  
  
Once in The Leaky Cauldron Eli managed to get five rooms and they all settled down for a good sleep. The next day was shooping day and they all needed to rest, but Meilin was the only one who actually got to sleep. The others had too much on their mind, and in the morning when Meilin came into their rooms one by one they felt more tired than ever before.  
  
"Li! C'mon this is no time for bed!"  
  
"I need to sleep" Meilin laughed  
  
"For another twelve hours? I don't think so Li Showron" She grimaced and sat on his bed  
  
"She kept you up didn't she?" Li looked at her with a puzzled expression "Sakura" Li nodded sadly and looked at Meilin, a tear glistened in her eye and in that moment he realised what love she carried for him. He hugged her and then they got up. That one moment between them was special and they both knew that. As Li stumbled down the stairs and felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around  
  
"Meilin..."  
  
"Actually I'm kinda hoping my name's Sakura otherwise this all really is a dream"  
  
Li looked up at Sakura and could tell that she had been sleepless too, he wondered if she could tell he hadn't slept and the concerned look in her eyes confirmed it  
  
"Couldn't sleep last night, I guess it must have been nerves"  
  
"Same" But she knew that he was lying but she didn't want to say a thing. As the group got together they stared around the courtyard at the back of the pub in wonderment  
  
"How do we get out?" Sakura asked the same question politely to many people but only one person answered. They all gaped at this huge man with black beetly eyes and a long shaggy beard  
  
"Three up... Two across..." And he tapped on the wall with a pinkish umbrella. Amazingly the wall began to unravel into an archway through which the gang and this giant walked.  
  
"Hagrid" he mumbled and then nodding slightly whilst shaking Sakura's hand he walked off down a forbidding alley  
  
"Well, now where do we go?"  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Another long one with Hagrid not saying much because it's really hard to do that accent type thing... You know when he says ter the pub and stuff, anyway onto ze next chapter 


	3. Diagon Alley & Gringotts

Authors Note: Zis is ze next chapter, vich i hope you enjoy. Zat is all I haf to say... P.S Ze disclaimer is on ze first page  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley and Gringotts  
  
  
  
Sakura felt that the giant had been quite distant when he left them but he had given her a secret and she would keep it all costs, the other thing he had given her was a piece of parchment which she had in her hand. As she peered at it she saw two words;  
  
Sakura Avalon  
  
She knew what she must do so as soon as they had gotten into Diagon Alley she searched for a bank, sure enough there it was. Gringotts. They walked through a pair of bronze doors and came upon silver doors with some sort of poem on the front  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Theif, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
Meilin nudged Sakura  
  
"Eek" Sakura giggled and smiled at Meilin, Meilin smiled back at her yet she felt as though there was a barrier of pain and sadness that prevented her from truly smiling. She knew that Sakura sensed it but she didn't explain, even though she saw the curiousity in her eyes.  
  
Sakura boldly walked up to one of the goblins and politely asked if she could withdraw some money. The others had no idea that she had any money but apparently she had and she knew it. When the goblin asked for her name and key, she realised what the secret Hagrid had given her was  
  
"Sakura Avalon" She handed over the key  
  
"Thank-you Miss Avalon, and now if you will all come this way please" They were handed over to another goblin who strongly advised that two or possibly three in each cart, and as the goblin was quite small they managed to fit the three girls in one and the two boys in another with the goblins helper. When the cart finally arrived they all hopped out and the goblin began to open the door. Green smoke billowed out and once it had passed Sakura noticed in amazement the huge piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. Sakura looked around as all her friends registered that they may actually be very rich  
  
"Okay guys take as much as you think you'll need" They all grabbed money and at the end they scrambled back into the carts heavier than usual.  
  
Once in daylight they roamed the streets looking for places to shop. Earlier that week they had decided that Sakura could take their equipment lists and soon they went back to the pub, much heavier than usual. As they sat around eating lunch it occured to them that soon they were to embark on a journey to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It also occured to them that they had been silent for quite awhile. It was Meilin who broke the silence  
  
"So Eli... Do you know anything about this Voldemort guy? I mean it's like no-one around here speaks about him" Madison looked up from one of her books  
  
"That's because no-one dares to. It's considered taboo" Eli looked impressed  
  
"Wow, but I mean you really have to put down the book now. You're getting scarily intelligent" Madison complied and looked up at the others  
  
"It's really very interesting and you know it's amazing how quickly time flies" She looked up at the clock and looked at Eli, he nodded  
  
"Me and Madison spotted some other students and figured that they go out around afternoon, so we could try and find some" He looked over at Madison and smiled. Sakura and Li looked at the door and already they saw three kids about the same age as them walk in from the London street. There were two boys, one with jet black hair that seemed so untidy it was untrue, and the other had red hair with freckles to match. Meilin saw the freckled boy and gasped slightly /Gosh he's cute!/ The other student was a pretty brown haired girl who carried a few books and a cat cage. Meilin was wandering along towards the stairs as she figured she wouldn't be good with other students when she bumped, quite accidentally, into someone. She turned around and found herself face to face with the jet black haired boy. She noticed that he had a most beautiful lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He must have seen her eyes flicker towards it because he blushed slightly and cringed. Then she began blushing when the red haired boy stepped forward to see what had happened, he looked at Meilin and extended a hand thoughtfully  
  
"Ron Weasley, you must be new around here"  
  
"Meilin Rae, uh yeah I'm new round here, sure. I uh I'm gonna start Hogwarts soon" The boy and the girl smiled at her  
  
"Hermione Granger, although I'm not sure you are starting Hogwarts soon" Meilin looked puzzled but then faced the remaining boy  
  
"Hi, and who are you?" the boy looked surprised but still put out his hand  
  
"Harry Potter" Meilin smiled politely and then faced Hermione again  
  
"Why am I not starting Hogwarts then?"  
  
"Because you're about the same age as us; 15" Meilin looked puzzled again "You can only get in at first year, that's the starting point"  
  
"Then I guess Mr. Dumbeldore made an exception for me and my friends" she nodded towards the table where her friends sat  
  
"Gosh then I guess we'll be seeing each other alot in the next few days"  
  
  
  
Authors Note: bad ending but at least they finally met Harry and co. To continue press here CONTINUE hee hee only kidding, god I must be really annoying you... That just makes it funner!! 


	4. Trains, Planes and Automobiles

Authors Note: Well it's getting good seen as Meilin likes Ron and... We still have a sorting ceremony! Eek!! I have no idea what to do although you guys may get a shock with my choices, which include a brown haired girl possibly being chosen for a certain snakey house! Oh god I'm gonna get flamed  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Trains, Planes and Automobiles  
  
  
  
Hermione and Madison were deep in conversation about books whilst the rest had a strained conversation. Sakura amd Harry were trying but Meilin was blushing too badly as she sat next to Ron and Li was staring at Meilin  
  
"Um, so Harry... Who's Voldemort?" Ron and Hermione visibly flinched and Ron looked at Sakura  
  
"Most people prefer not to say his name. Because he's evil and most think it's cursed" Meilin nodded and spoke up for the first time since she had met Harry, Ron and Hermione  
  
"It scares me so I figure if I just try not to say it much I won't get too freaked by it"  
  
"Harry and Professor Dumbledore are the only people brave enough to say it" Ron looked admiringly at Harry and Harry cringed  
  
"I'm not that brave"  
  
Hermione and Madison tuned back into the main conversation and Hermione quickly changed the subject  
  
"What houses do you hope to be in? Us three are in Gryffindor"  
  
"Well I wish I get to be in Gryffindor, with you guys" Meilin lost some of her redness and began to talk  
  
"It sounds cool! Although I bet I know someone who will get in the one that takes the powerful people" Hermione looked horrified  
  
"Slytherin! That would be horrible, but who?" Meilin frowned  
  
"I'm not wishing it on her but Sakura is really quite powerful and I'm guessing she would be chosen for Slytherin" Harry, Ron and Hermione cast her a sympathetic look  
  
"If you are" piped up Ron "We'll still be friends with you"  
  
"Even though we'd be enemies" added Hermione  
  
Li looked at Sakura  
  
"I'll still be your friend whatever house I get into" Sakura blushed and Harry looked over at Eli  
  
"You haven't said a thing Eli, what's up?  
  
Eli looked up as if woken from a deep sleep  
  
"I'm just thinking about what's happening in a few days, as in our first day of school" Madison laughed and bent over to ruffle his hair  
  
"You're always thinking Eli!" Eli glared at her but still joined in the conversation  
  
"Gryffindor is really nice! There are great people in there too"  
  
"Except my brothers, well at least they've left" grumbled Ron  
  
"Wow you've got brothers!" Meilin looked at him "As cute as you?" Then she realised what she'd said and looked away blushing  
  
"I mean as interesting as you" Ron blushed to the tips of his ears. Hermione meanwhile was trying hard not to laugh. Harry filled in for Ron  
  
"He has five and a little sister called Ginny"  
  
Soon the group grew tired and headed to bed, but the next few days were nothing of real importance so I shall skip ahead to the day of their departure...  
  
Sakura, Harry and Li led whilst Meilin and Ron stood side by side blushing and Hermione and Madison talked about lessons. Soon they came to the inbetween of platforms nine and ten and Harry talked everyone about how to do it  
  
"Right just run at the ticket barrier, and don't think about crashing or anything like that just go!"  
  
Sakura ran through first, followed by Li, Hermione and Madison and then went Meilin, Ron and Harry. At the other side the first thing Sakura noticed was a large scarlet train with smoke pouring out the top, like a beautiful mist. The gang had all decided against pets and Harry and Ron kindly offered their owls at any time they needed them.  
  
Soon they were all on the train merrily sitting side by side and chatting, waiting for the Hogwarts that they had been told so much about  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Short and sweet but I couldn't think of much to write, and I still can't, so I will really need some votes on houses and so I will give the latest ideas of houses...  
  
Sakura: Slytherin (because of power and also, cos Albus needs her to be close to Voldemort)  
  
Madison and Li: Hufflepuff (Don't ask me why)  
  
Meilin and Eli : Gryffindor (Again don't ask why)  
  
Ok so you know what I think, now I need to know what you think, thanks! 


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I have decided on houses and I have to put in a note to CherryBlossom (1, Meilin and Madison r in cos... I dunno they just are lol 2, you can keep reading)  
  
I'm sorry guys but I don't think I'm gonna change the names, I watch the american show and half the time I get mixed up with the japanese names... I know what all of them are it's just I only know them by american you know? Anyway if u stop reading cos I won't change em e-mail me at hoophula@hotmail.com with why you think I should and I can definately have a good hard think. Ok on with the story  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - The Sorting Ceremony  
  
  
  
  
  
As the train pulled up to the station, Hagrid began to bellow out his usual greeting  
  
"Firs' Years! Firs' Years here!" He looked over to Sakura "And you"  
  
Sakura, Madison and Meilin managed to grab one of the boats and clamber in when Eli raced over and hopped in next to Meilin  
  
"Eli! What are you doing?!" Eli grinned  
  
"I'm catching a ride with you fair ladys! Although Li's sulking 'cause he's all alone"  
  
Li was stuck in a boat with three first years who were taking it in turns to poke him  
  
"You don't look like a first year" called one of them  
  
"Maybe he's a mutant" giggled another  
  
They all fell about laughing until they saw Hogwarts for the first time  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I wanna be in Gryffindor!!"  
  
"What about you mutant?" Li grumbled and looked over to Sakura's boat. Her eyes were glazed as she looked at the vast Hogwarts, but she soon noticed that Li was looking at her. She turned and waved at him making him blush and turn back to the first years  
  
"Slytherin!" he laughed as the little kids backed away from him in the boat. His memory recalled something Madison had said about the Dark Lord and he looked at the kids again and grinned even wider  
  
"Wanna know why?" the kids nodded "'Cause I'm a parseltongue"  
  
A little girl with curly blonde hair shrieked and huddled up to the boy next to her.  
  
Soon they reached Hogwarts and Li was rejoined with the others. Sakura noticed Hagrid wink at her before knocking on a huge wooden door. A tall severe looking woman came to the door and hurried them into a beautiful corrider  
  
"Now, the new fifth years will be sorted first so follow me please" Eli went first but was gently puhed back by the woman  
  
"In alphabetical order" And they filed in one by one dreading the sorting. Meilin looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Harry wave at her, she quickly waved back and carried on. Hermione watched intently hoping that they'd get Madison as she had seemed really clever /Someone to talk to/. Soon the sorting hat had sung it's song and it was ready to sort  
  
"Avalon, Sakura"  
  
Sakura walked up to the little round stool that had the hat resting on it and carefully placed the hat on her head  
  
*Well well, where should we put you. Should it be Gryffindor? Or maybe even Slytherin? Well no I think it should be...*  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The hall clapped as Sakura went to sit down next to Hermione  
  
"Well done" Sakura thenked her and watched for the nest sorting.  
  
"Moon, Eli"  
  
Eli followed the same routine as Sakura and waited for the voice  
  
*Hello Eli, I wonder what to do with such a magical boy like you. Slytherin would be the best!* /No way!/ *Well if you won't be happy there it's not a good choice but where else? Of course it must be...*  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
Eli took off the hat and went over to Ravenclaw's table  
  
"Rae, Meilin"  
  
*Well, I can see you haven't much power but you are a good fighter and the flying skills are etched all over you so it has to be...*  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Meilin punched the air and sat next to Sakura  
  
"I'm so happy!" Sakura, Hermione, harry and Ron all grinned  
  
"Showron, Li"  
  
*Hmmm, power and courage well that sums it up them doesn't it?*  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Sakura and Meilin high fived whilst Eli slumped in his chair  
  
"And lastly Taylor, Madison"  
  
*Not much power, but a definate sense of intelligence! Well you've completely puzzled me but I think I'll put you in...*  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
Eli jumped and clapped with everyone else. Madison smiled at Eli but looked at Sakura sadly. Sakura managed to catch up with Madison and gave her a big hug  
  
"Don't worry, us five have got flying lessons tomorrow remember?" Madison nodded and they went to their houses, content and thoroughly tired  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well that was the sorting ceremony all done so please give me your opinons and see you next chapter! 


End file.
